Of Dreams And Nightmares
by MomoNeko
Summary: (rated for violence) Is Arashi's biggest dream of becoming a caravanner her worst nightmare as well? Not all adventures have happy endings, and things don't look too good for the new caravan from Tipa as they walk oblivious into a carefully laid trap... (
1. Daydreaming

Dreams or Nightmares

* * *

Disclaimer-sigh- Nope, I don't own it.

MN: I'm aware that there are a few things in this fic that are not the same as in the game, so please don't complain about it. I just changed and added a few things to better fit my story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Daydreaming

"Daddy, tell me about the caravanners."

"You want to here that story again, eh?"

Yes… please tell it to me."

"Alright then… Well, in each village and town, there lies a huge crystal in its center, to ward off the deadly miasma poisoning our world. The magical sap found in rare myrrh trees powers it.

But at the end of each year, its powers start to fade. And a group of journeyers are sent out to seek more myrrh far from their villages, which is guarded by the fiercest of beasts. These travelers are called the Crystal Caravanners."

-

-

-

Rich almond brown eyes peered up at the wondrous, and large, featuring the Tipan town square, awestruck. The small girl of six years barely noticed as she was jostled and bumped by people hurrying through the square.

She reached up with one hand to tuck a wavy lock of raven hued hair behind one ear. The unruly strands reached just past her shoulder blades. Smudges of dirt were scattered over her face, which had a blanket of light freckles across her nose and beneath her eyes.

She wore traditional Clavat clothing, a cream colored dress made of thick layers of soft cotton fabric. The bottom half had a slit on each side, and in the middle in the front and back. The cloth between each slit was rounded, and then pointed at the end, causing it to resemble a petal. In the back was a large hood, and the sleeves were long and grew wide at the wrists. An orange border was around the hood, wrists, and on the bottom edge of the dress. Beneath the simple garment, she wore a pair of dark brown cotton pants, which reached a few inches above her ankles.

A small sigh emitted from them young girl, a hand timidly reaching for the precious gem displayed before her.

It quickly withdrew when an angry voice reaching her ears, snapping the girl back to reality.

"Arashi! Quit daydreaming a get over here! You promised to help in the kitchens to prepare for the festival!"

Arashi hurried towards her mother, Mintra, who was now glaring gently at her. Planting a swat on the back of her daughter's head, Mintra frowned after Arashi, the tiny child too busy dodging the many villagers and merchants to heed her mother's snappy reminders that chased after her.

Shaking her head slowly and giving a short laugh, Mintra lifted a hand to press it against her dull chestnut hair, which pulled back into a tight bun, then to move down to the cheek of her prim face. Her sea gray eyes were thoughtful, still watching as Arashi disappeared into the bustling crowds of people.

'What a troublemaker that girl is!' the middle-aged woman thought, heaving a sigh. 'She's as unruly as that hair of hers…'

-

-

-

"Get back here you little brat!"

The furious words caught Arashi's attention as she stepped into the large, noisy building used for preparing food for festivals. Turning around, she craned her neck to find the source. At the far end of the rectangular structure, a stocky man with bushy eyebrows and a large mustache was frantically chasing after a young boy Arashi's age, wooden mixing spoon in hand.

"Heh, try and catch me old man!" the boy taunted, pivoting to race backwards, waving the large loaf of bread he had just stolen in the flustered cook's face, which was nearly purple with rage.

* * *

I'm going to stopthe chapterthere. Sorry it's so short, but I'll have the next chapter up in a couple days, I'm almost finished with it. Anyways, please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!

Momo


	2. Preparing

Dreams or Nightmares

Chapter 2: Preparing

"Mum, where's Arashi?"

"Remember Aro? She promised to help prepare for the festival tonight."

"What did she do this time?"

"She kicked friar Mulin."

"She didwhat! Why!"

"Heh… she claimed… she claimed that the friar had been verbally abusing a Mail Moogle."

"…"

* * *

Arashi stood fixed to the spot; eyes wide as the boy drew unintentionally closer, still moving backwards.

Without stopping for a moment to think, the small girl reached out with one hand and lifted the warm morsel from his grasp with ease as he passed.

A look of surprise and confusion lit upon his as he realized that he no longer had possession of his edible prize. Attention moving from where he was going to Arashi, he consequently did not notice the large stack of empty baskets piled just behind him, looming closer.

The large woven containers were forced in every direction, the boy landing upon his back in the middle of the chaos he just ensued.

"You shouldn't steal…" Arashi whispered, her face void of emotions as she observed the youthful thief, feeling the freshly baked loaf of bread being snatched from her hands by the angry cook, who had just caught up.

"Arashi!" the glaring man barked, thrusting a fat appendage to point in the direction of a large cluster of woman, who were laboring over soapy tubs, scrubbing away at the dishes and cooking utensils.

"Get where you belong, girl!" he commanded, looking down his nose at the quiet child, who quickly scurried off.

His face rapidly darkening to the hue of a beetroot, the exhausted friar moved his attention to the trouble making boy who was currently groaning as he gently put a hand to his throbbing skull.

"Rema…" the stout man growled, his left eye twitching in utter rage.

Putting on a nervous grin, Rema slowly rose to his feet, carefully edging away from the sputtering man before him.

The color of the cook's face deepened in hue as Rema swiftly pivoted upon one aching heel, and dashed hurriedly towards the exit, pursued only by a storm of harmless threats.

* * *

"Can you believe those two!"

"I know! That dreadful daughter of theirs should be receiving harsher punishment for the horrid things she does!"

"Mintra and Finitor need to snuff the defiant light in that girl's eyes for good!"

Arashi pummeled the ceramic bowl in front of her with a soap lathered rage, salty drops of liquid stinging at her narrowed eyes as she listened to the women around her gossip about her family.

'I'm a disgrace to my mother and father... a burden!' she thought bitterly, quickly blinking away the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Oy, girl! You're supposed t' be washin' the bloody dish, not beatin' it!" a woman shouted in a scolding voice, shaking an aged digit at the glaring child.

"And don't be lookin' at me like that, whelp!"

* * *

Once it grows longer you'll be able to tame it." Mintra said softly, standing in the doorway of Arashi's small bedroom, watching as her daughter furiously pulled at the unruly lock of her hair with a brush, applying liberal amounts of water from a bowl upon the table she sat at.

But to no avail.

A fleeting smile appearing across her thin lips for a moment, Mintra stepped over to the child, taking the brush from her and gently attempting to smooth the wild, raven strands.

"Arashi averted her eyes, refusing to meet her mother's own as she sat silently."

"Something wrong?" Mintra inquired softly, her tone taking a concerned tone due to Arashi's reserved behavior.

The girl shook her head slowly, staying quiet, but the older woman still gave her a suspicious, sideways glance.

"Have you been listening to those gossiping hags at the kitchens?"

Arashi's lack of reply was all the answer she needed.

"Am I a disgrace to the family, Mother?"

Mintra seemed taken aback by this, but immediately answered a bit harshly.

"Don't talk such nonsense! Those women do nothing but complain all day and scrub the finishing of dishes. "Start listening to 'em and you'll start thinking like them. Now get dressed for the festival, and I'll find something to do with that hair after." Mintra ordered, rising and leaving to room.


	3. Vows

**Dreams or Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vows**

"I'm worried about 'er mum."

"She's acting perfectly normal, Aro."

"No, she's different! More… distant."

"She's always distant, boy. We need to be going. Arashi's already there, she always likes to get a good, close spot to watch the caravanners come in.

"Yeah… always."

* * *

"There they are!" 

"I see them!"

The gleeful cries of villagers were only half heard by Arashi as she struggled not to fall in the churning mass of excited people. Lilites, Clavats, Yukes and Selkies, all of the four tribes, had gathered to greet and welcome the long awaited return of the questing caravanners. Arashi's hair, which Mintra had managed to fasten into a bun at the child's neck, came undone as she was knocked to the ground.

The crowds hurriedly parted as the group of youthful adventurers entered the town gates, a Clavat boy bearing the chalice, which was now filled to the brim with myrrh. Not rising from her position, Arashi wove carefully between the legs of others, parting from the cheering mass to stand before the crystal, which only yesterday she had been gazing at just as she was now. But yesterday, the young girl had been in a bit different scenario.

Now, night had fallen, the moon rising higher in its navy palace with every passing moment. Long, rectangular tables surrounded the square, piled high with various foods. The village elder, not far from Arashi, stood before the stone, wiry frame clothed gallantly, with eyes glimmering lively with relief and pride.

The five caravanners received torches alit with blazing flame, and the chalice was brought to the elder. Raising the crackling stakes of wood, the journeyers stood side by side before the crystal, the village elder grasping a leather bound book and facing them, reciting something from the dusty, ancient pages. On a pedestal behind the old man was the chalice, a holy glow enveloping each and every crevice decorating its precious form.

Enchanted, the village silently stared in awe, Arashi instantly joining them.

"It's so… beautiful…" she whispered, her barely audible statement falling upon deaf ears.

The myrrh nestled safely within the chalice was slowly drawn out, flowing and seeping into the enormous gem to protect the village for yet another year.

Still gazing up at the memorable sight, Arashi started in surprise as everyone broke into hearty cheers, and jovial melodies drifted from talented musicians, accompanied by sweet harmonies. Pieces of the crowd scattered, some going to speak to and congratulate the caravanners, some going to the many tables of mouthwatering morsels, and some surrounding the glistening stone, starting up the traditional dance they performed each year.

As the minutes flicked by, others joined in, but Arashi stayed put, settling to watch the others spin and leap, grins spreading across their faces, arms swaying in time to the lively tunes.

'These celebrations are so dull. People dance, eat, and talk, the friar chases after children. It's the same thing every year. The only interesting part is the actual ceremony.' Arashi thought in boredom, line of vision moving to the caravanners who were currently speaking happily with their families. 'They're so happy to be back…' But, what is that glimmer beneath the cheerful exterior? Weariness, grief… horror? Arashi was not unaware of the pain, both mental and physical, caravanners had to endure.

'It's a hard life… but I want it… more than anything else. I _will _be a caravanner some day…'

* * *

And so ends the epilogue-ish beginning. I promise, the rest of the chapters will be much longer. These first three were so short because they're pretty much just to offer a bit of background information. Thanks to Chibi Tetra for reviewing! I'll try and update often. And all you readers (If I have any...)should follow her wonderful example and review as well! I swear it makes me type faster!The fourth chapter will be up soon, I've already got a bit of it done.

Momo


	4. Farewell

Of Dreams and Nightmares

Disclaimer: -sigh- How many times do I have to say it?

* * *

Chapter 4: Farewell

"Don't cry mum…"

"How can I just let her go…"

"Arashi's smart, and this is all she's ever wanted…"

"Lecael will be so sad to see her go…"

"Yeah, the way she looks at her, it's like Lecael sees her as some sort of goddess."

"Yeah… But why! How can she just… leave like this?"

"It's not like you didn't see it coming. You, dad and I, we all knew this day would come."

"It… it just seems like it came so soon… and she's so young…"

"You should probably talk with her before she leaves."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Arashi's always thought that you and dad have never really liked her. Don't you want to tell her that that isn't true incase something… happens?"

"Don't talk like that! She's trained everyday since she was seven, and knows when to be careful. Nothing is going to happen."

"…"

* * *

Dawn pricked the horizon, delicate rays of sunlight pouring through Arashi's window and dancing across her face, which had grown quite lovely in her teenage years.

Raven strand, now easily reaching her waist, shadowed her deep chocolate eyes, their pools solemn and penetrating, but lit with anxiety.

Lids slipping shut for a brief moment, a short nervous sigh was breathed as the teenage girl hopped from the thin wool blankets layering her small, splintered bed, lithe figure obviously fit and strong, muscles pulsing subtly with each action.

Taking a white strip of cloth from her bedside table, Arashi bound her hair back, fastening the fabric near the ends.

With one last fleeting glance as the sunrise, she hurriedly yanked on a pair of worn, brown leather boots, which were a bit too large for her, and snatched a dark hued cloak from the hook nailed to the wall beside her door, draping its thick folds over one arm. The garments Arashi was now currently donned in were quite similar to those she wore as a child. But they lacked a hood, and both leather and steel armor were beneath them.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Arashi stepped through her doorway, silently walking towards her mother's precious kitchen, from which mouthwatering scents drifted.

* * *

"Where's Lecael?" Arashi inquired softly, gaze focused upon the ancient floorboards as Mintra replied, her aged voice forcedly polite, and a bit weary. The woman did not turn as she spoke, for fear of her daughter catching sight of the tears that tainted her storm gray eyes.

"She left the house early… I only saw her for a moment. And I've not a clue where she's got to." Mintra informed Arashi, hands quavering at their work of chopping vegetables as the sound of her daughter's footsteps, wandering from the house, reached her ears.

* * *

"Lecael?" Arashi called out cautiously, walking near the town's borders, and the borders of the myrrh's power, guided by half stifled sobs.

The tiny child attempted to push back her tears, as she had seen her older sister perform so masterfully, so many times. But she couldn't. The salt ridden pearls just kept flowing, and Lecael felt Arashi's slender appendage brush them away as she put a soothing upon her little sister's quivering shoulder. She had done this many a time as well…

"You shouldn't be so close to the miasma…" Arashi reminded softly, sinking to the ground beside Lecael, and gently pulling her light ginger locks away from her flushed, heart-shaped face.

"Why do you have to leave?"

The older girl was silent for a few moments, and when she did speak, her voice was fairly empty.

"Everyone is making much too big of a deal over this. It's not like you won't ever see me again."

"Only once a year." Lecael whispered bitterly, earning a patient sigh from her sibling.

"You'll do much better without me here-"

"No!" Lecael interrupted, turning to face Arashi, a fresh unit of tears streaming down her blotchy, once pale cheeks.

"I need you here! You have to help me become a caravanner!"

"You don't want that kind of future. Lecael, you have so much going for you here. Everyone approves of you, and you'll have no trouble finding happiness right where you are. Just because you admire me, doesn't mean you have to be exactly like me." Arashi reprimanded, her features and tone firm.

Searching her idol's eyes, the little girl found only truth and worry, and resigned with a heavy sigh and small pout for good measure.

"Fine… but I'm still not happy about this."

Arashi took her by surprise by giving a hearty laugh, the first in quite awhile, and embracing her sister tightly, grinning widely, eyes dancing with emotion Lecael couldn't quite identify. Wrapping her arms around the other girl's torso, she smiled as well, letting her almond eyes slip shut, and deeply breathed in, imprinting the scent on her memory to last for an entire year. '_Jasmine flowers… and spring rain…_'

* * *

"This caravan has served us well, for ten, successful years! But this year, their journeys come to an end, and we'll be sending forth a new group!" bellowed the old man perched high upon the steps surrounding the crystal, which had just been replenished the day before. He spoke to the many people gather about him, preparing to announce the ones chosen to set out.

"From the Liltie tribe, young Miss Nitaren!"

A Liltie, a bit taller than the other short beings around her, stepped forward. Her face presented a stony expression, eyes experienced and body bruised and scarred, though nearly completely concealed by heavy armor. In Nitaren's right hand she tightly clutched a spear, it's wooden shaft much taller than its mistress.

"From the Selkie tribe, Morok and Klo!"

Two Selkies, both wolfies, stepped from the smiling crowd, one male and the other female.

Arashi, who was also standing amid the hushed mass of people, quickly assumed that the pair were twins, for they appeared to b the same age, and the resemblance between the two was astonishing. Mischievous glints plagued all four sky blue eyes, and each sported the same prim nose and platinum locks with streaks of dull raven. The only armor worn by them was a steel plate over each of their chests, clothed in animal pelts, their weapons latched to a strap behind them.

After letting out a short chuckle, gazing at the two troublemakers, the elder called out again.

"From the Clavats are Arashi and Rema!"

Lecael smiled up at Arashi, but the girl didn't look down. Her features obtained and kept an empty expression as she walked forward, feeling the eyes of other upon her. A sword was now sheathed at her waist, a shield strapped to her back.

The boy Rema (yes, the same one she saw at the kitchens when she was a child), came forward as well. A black ring of cloth about his skull and over his tanned forehead kept the messy brown locks of his from invading his line of vision given to him by bright green pools. He as well had possession of a sword and shield, his left hand resting lazily upon the hilt of his large weapon.

"And from the Yukes, Beron!"

Arashi, from her position lined up beside her new traveling companions, saw a Yuke slowly step forth. The Yuke tribe had a firm reputation for being mysterious, and this one was certainly no exception. As he came to stand beside her, the sixteen year old felt an odd sense of peace and serenity fall over her, and she looked up to his face, which was concealed in a vibrantly shining helmet.

"Young ones!" the elder now addressed the six adventurers before him, "Say your last good byes now. Your caravan is nearly ready, and I'm afraid it will be quite a long time before you see your family and friends again."

They parted, each returning to their families to give and receive farewells. Arashi walked to her own, kneeling and spreading her arms wide as Lecael raced towards her, tightly hugging her sister as if she never wanted to let go. And she didn't wish to.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is much longer. Sorry for the delay, but now that all the chapters will probably be this length or more, they'll take longer. I aiming to update every Monday or sooner, so the next will be up in a week. I also changed the title and summary, I like them better now. If anyone has any suggestions for the story, please let me know!**

**Chibi Tetra- Thank you for all your reviews! –hugs- I can't believe I'm on someone's favorites list! –cheers- XD**

**Review!**


	5. Memories

Of Dreams and Nightmares

Disclaimer: No…

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories

A small campfire crackled softly, its cheerful flames gently illuminating the four faces surrounding it.

"Give me that!"

"I saw it first, Morok!"

The two Selkie twins squabbled noisily over the last scrap of meat they had cooked that night.

"We're not going to get any peace tonight, are we?" Nitaren grumbled, swiveling from her seat upon the to stand and face the pair as the rest of them shook their heads wearily with a prompt chorus of dismal sighs.

"Oi, you two! Keep on like that and we'll have every monster and animal out here upon us!" she shouted, fists clenched at her sides, her bold voice equally loud.

"What, are you scared, Nit?" Morok sneered, whipping his attention back to his scheming sister as she took advantage of his distraction, snatching the juicy morsel from his grip.

"I'm not afraid! And quit callin' me Nit, flea bag!" The headstrong Liltie scrambled after him as Morok chased hastily after his twin once again.

Chuckling along with Rema and Beron, Arashi sipped at the warm, soothing tea she now grasped, looking back at their first day as caravanners with a smile.

:Flashback:

"Be careful, young ones… come home safe to us…" the elder said, quietly bidding the group farewell.

They stood upon the bridge just before the borders of the village, the sounds of rushing water nearly drowning out his kind words.

Arashi stood beside the covered wagon that had earlier been prepared for them, the Liltie on her right, Beron her right.

They offered their thanks, turning and stepping forward, into the miasma.

Arashi closed her eyes, half expecting the poisonous atmosphere to fill her lungs. But nothing came, and she opened them, looking up and about at the glimmering barrier protecting them. Drowned in the magnificent sight, Nitaren had to nudge the girl, as she had stopped and was about to be left behind.

Snapping back to reality, walking still beside the Liltie.

"It is kind o' pretty, isn't it?" Nitaren observed, her voice gruff, but certainly female.

"Aye, but don't be dreamin' no more missy, don't want ya to be getting' caught in the miasma, and have the life sucked from ya by the poison fumes." Morok stated in a cheerful tone, now walking on Arashi's left, amusement dancing in his azure pools.

Arashi arched an eyebrow, the emotion not going unnoticed, about to reply, but was interrupted by Klo as the girl chuckled dryly.

"That's right sweet heart, wouldn't want to be killed merely five minutes into our journey." All the while she had been expertly whirling her paddle-like weapon in one hand, the other resting lazily upon her hip.

A frown twisted its way upon Arashi's full, peach lips, eyes flashing in anger.

"I assure you, that won't be happening."

"Heh, you sure? You like to be an ordinary country gal to me… never fought a day in her life…"

Face flushing in resentment, Arashi was about to retort, but yet again found herself being cut off, this time by the Yuke boy.

"No… she is a well trained warrior, Klo."

"Oh? How do you figure that?" the Selkie asked, boredom lacing her tones, not even sparing a glance towards the mysterious character.

"On her hands… there are many calluses from handling weapons. She is well muscled, and walks with grace, quite aware of her surroundings. This entire time she has been watching everything going on around us. I would hate… to be an opponent of Arashi's…" Beron skillfully pointed out, his tone neutral and soft, voice deep and slightly raspy.

Arashi smiled slight, averting her gaze to the wide dirt path.

Klo, on the other hand, scowled and turned towards the Yuke, gazing darkly at him for a few moments, face contorted in frustration, and then finally muttering in defeat, "I was only joking…"

The next few hours progressed in near silence, Arashi and Nitaren the only ones to ever speak, chattering comfortably with each other and quickly becoming friends.

Arashi found that they both had plenty in common, and as a result, an endless amount of topics to discuss presented themselves.

"… But he's such a pest! He follows me around all the times, bugging me and asking the stupidest of questions!"

Arashi smiled warmly as her new friend spoke of her younger brother, taking a moment to look up at the distant horizon and finding that the skies had become painted in orange, rays of sunlight slipping over the earth, preparing to set.

Nitaren followed her gaze, and stopped, speaking out. "We should stop and set up camp for tonight."

The rest agreed, and they soon had a fire going, meat cooking over it, flames licking hungrily at the slabs.

:End of Flashback:

'Not a lot has happened today… but I love this job already…' Arashi thought looking up to gaze across the fire at Rema, who had only uttered a few sentences over the course of the entire day.

A now panting trio took their seats at the fire, both Morok and Klo holding half of the food, which had been split by the sudden voice of reason, Nitaren.

Several times had she seen the now quiet boy, actually much more than several. Every day at the training grounds…

:Flashback:

"Hya!" came her short yell as the twelve year old Arashi expertly performed a series of thrusts, parries and slashes at the air with a particularly heavy sword, face set in a disagreeable scowl.

"You're getting much better Arashi." Grunted the weapons master, a tall, muscular man with a short, gray beard and a balding head, the only man Arashi could ever remember that praised her actions.

The young girl smiled, almond eyes flashing in fierce determination. She turned as someone else's shouts filled her ears. The boy Rema, his lanky body tall and thin, was training as well. His strength overpowered her own, but he certainly did not move with as much speed, his motions not quite as fluent.

The weapons master turned as well, observing the young with scrutiny. Arashi glanced up, and on his face saw the half frown that often appeared upon his features when the burly man approved of something or someone.

:End of Flashback:

"Arashi… Araaashi… Arashi!"

The said girl looked up with a start, seeing Morok looking down at her with a frown.

"You all right?" he asked, concern tainting his tones and expression. But it faded as she offered him an assuring smile.

"Yes…"

"We should all probably get some rest, we'll be traveling all day tomorrow." Klo pointed out, and the rest of them agree with a few yawns of exhaustion.

As Arashi laid her head gingerly upon a blanket, which was rolled to serve as a pillow of sorts, and pulled another blanket over her body, she smiled contentedly, letting her eyes slip shut and a light slumber sink in as Beron offered to take the first watch…

"There it is…"

"River Belle Path…"

The group looked upon a blot looming in the distance, its fortified walls barely recognizable. It was their second morning, and finally they had reached the area, where their first myrrh tree would lie.

Arashi sat upon the back of their covered wagon, enjoying the ambling pace as it quickly sped up, for they wished to be there by at least midday. In her hands, she ran her slender fingers over the fresh leather cover of an empty book.

:Flashback:

"Arashi?"

"Yes, mother?"

Mintra, quickly blinking away tears that threatened to spill, thrust a book towards her daughter, gaze averted to the ground.

Carefully taking the gift in her own grasp, Arashi pulled it open; flipping through the delicate pages to find that each was blank. Her eyes lifted from the object to her mother, a questioning glint piercing chocolate pools.

"The elder is sending with the caravan, a journal for all of you to record your adventures in. But I thought… I thought it might be nice if you had your own…" she said softly as a smile brewed upon her jaw. What Mintra did not say, showed clear through her eyes, not going unnoticed by Arashi.

"Thank you…"

:End of Flashback:

Closing now moist eyes, Arashi hugged the precious item to her chest tightly, shoving tears further into her heart as she stood, balancing easily upon the wooden, rocking ledge, and ducking into the caravan, sinking to the dusty floor across from a Klo.

* * *

I got this chapter up a bit early, but you can still probably expect another on Monday or Tuesday. This would have been up yesterday, but my wireless network thing was being idiotic and wouldn't connect. Now, I command thee to reveiw!

Momo


	6. Circles

**Of Dreams and Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: No… -shifty eyes-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Circles**

Sapphire irises flicked to rest upon Arashi in a calculating manner, one eyebrow arching as the other girl settled down onto the dusty floorboards of the caravan, line of vision slowly moving to the journal cradled in her slender hands.

"…What's that?" was Klo's slow inquiry, feigning indifference.

Her previous anger towards the Selkie dissipated, Arashi smiled warmly. After all, the people in this caravan were like her new family.

"My mother gave it to me before we left. A journal, for me to write in."

A ghost of a smile now found its way to Klo, and she reached to gently take the item for a closer look, sunlight dancing upon her pale hand as it moved. But both heads quickly turned to where the others walked, shouts steadily growing in volume, Rema suddenly becoming quite talkative.

"Quite eating! We'll be out of food by evening if you keep on like this!"

"I'm hungry!"

"You can't be hungry! You've been snacking since early this morning!" Rema voice hollered, snatching the striped apple from Morok's desperate grip.

"A guy's got to keep his energy up, what with all this exhausting traveling." was the gluttonous teen's indignant retaliation.

"Exhausting? We've only-" Rema's incredulous tones were promptly interrupted by another's furious reprimand.

"Will you two shut up!" It was Arashi, glaring disapprovingly at them from inside the now halted wagon, dark expression deepening as they stared, stunned by her sudden outburst.

"What are looking at! You two morons would have been clawing at each other's throats given a few more moments!" The two were jerked from their stupor as Klo assisted Arashi, an equally enraged scowl surfacing.

The pair spouted a halfhearted unit of grumbles, but separated and left each other alone.

:A Few Hours Later:

"Alright, before we walk across this bridge, we have to make one thing clear." Klo stood before the caravan, preventing her companions from taking another step, making this sudden announcement. The rest simply stared quizzically at her, awaiting an explanation.

"Once we go in there, there will be monsters…" Her obvious statement was rewarded with five pairs of raised eyebrows.

"So," she continued, voice rising in volume, "we can't fight." At this she looked pointedly at Morok and Rema. "We don't want the beasts taking us by surprise…"

"We want to take them by surprise and have the advantage." Nitaren finished for her, and Klo nodded her thanks as Morok indignantly spoke up.

After several complaints and two pieces of meat later, they had crossed the bridge leading to the River Belle Path…

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Rema's hoarse words were returned with the nods of five others. 

As the group crept on, each caravanner faced a different portion of the path, on guard for the beast that was surely ahead.

Abruptly, Arashi's arm rose to stop them, gaze riveted upon the large clusters of shrubbery lining the edges of the dirt path. "I saw something…" she whispered, hand shooting to the hilt of her sword, the others reaching for their own weapons.

Sure enough, croaks of gruesome cackling emitted from a pair of beasts within the thickets, slowly coming forward, expressions you might call grins plastered over their mutilated features.

Nitaren was the first to rush forward; the others came after her on each side, surrounding their foes. All but Beron, who hung back, preparing a spell. As Arashi thrust the point of her sword towards a goblin, others appeared about them, smaller raccoon-like beasts at their sides.

Nitaren, bugling a short battle cry, hefted her spear with ease, swinging it round to take out two, their skulls swept clean from their necks.

Arashi stood back to back with Morok, each swiping expertly at each monster that came their way. But already a few minor wounds littered their bodies. The young Clavat girl paused as she heard Klo cry out as one of the nasty rodents sunk its talons into her leg, knocking it from her calf with a punch and falling to the ground. The distraction put her off guard, and was hit, now in the dirt, arm sporting an open gash.

A choked shriek nearly came from her as the creature in front of her bent down, about to thrust its rusted weapon through her. Moments later she shouted her thanks to Beron, who had unleashed his magic on her opponent, its form freezing over to shatter as Morok swung at it.

Rising rapidly to her feet, adrenaline dulling the searing pain in her arm, Arashi looked to Klo, who was being gallantly protected by Rema.

Silence reined painfully over the area as Nitaren skewered the last enemy, Beron the one to break it after a few moments.

"Gather together, I need to heal you." Came his gruff voice, his companions instantly complying. Klo carefully pushed herself up, wincing as she put a bit of weight on her leg, hobbling slowly to the others.

It was the oddest sensation Arashi had ever experienced. One hand clutched at the wound, drenched crimson, as the spell took effect. A shiver of surprise, and a bit of fear, passed through her, skin and muscles quickly repairing themselves, knitting back together.

:A Few Minutes Later:

"I hope not all of the stupid beasts travel in that big of groups…" Nitaren grumbled as they moved on from the battle, the others chuckling dryly, yet bobbing their heads in agreement.

"Which way should we go…?" came Klo's soft inquiry, and the group looked up to see a fork in the path.

"Well… the river's that way…" Rema observed, gesturing to the right.

"Then I guess we'll go that way." Nitaren quickly said, tone obviously leaving no room for argument.

:Another Few Minutes Later:

Cupped hands brought the crystalline liquid up to the young girl's mouth, and Arashi gulped it down, letting her eyes slip shut for a moment in contentment.

"Can we get going now?" Nitaren complained loudly, free hand on her hip, heavily booted foot tapping against the damp earth.

"Be patient Nit!" Morok said with a roll of his eyes, the last word uttered in teasing tones.

"I told you not to call me that!" the piqued Liltie shouted angrily, stalking up to him and planting a smack on his forehead.

"Hey!" he whined, rubbing the red mark he now had and continuing, "That really hurts, you're wearing gauntlets!"

"Want me t' hit you with something else?"

"I thought we made it clear that there would be no fighting!" Klo interrupted, arms crossed over her chest and glaring mercilessly at the two.

:Several Hours Later:

Rema kicked at a few pebbles, leaning against a large boulder beside the river as the others argued… others being Nitaren and Morok.

"We're going in circles!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"We haven't passed by here before!" the Selkie boy indignantly shouted, gesturing to their surroundings, which he found to be unfamiliar. The Liltie who was now staring at him, eye twitching in an attempt to be patient, thrust an appendage at the open treasure chest half buried in the rocky earth.

"Do you see that chest? Yes? We opened it an hour ago!"

Morok stared at it for a few hushed moments, turning back to 'Nit' with a frown, eyebrows deeply furrowed.

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"…"

"…"

Klo Arashi quickly rushed forward, grabbing hold of Nitaren's arms, pushing her backwards and foiling her sudden plan of strangling the unfortunate Morok.

* * *

"Kiai!" came Arashi's high-pitched shriek of rage, leaping upwards to take a swing at their latest opponent. Though its movements were slow due to its size, the ork managed to move its axe of a weapon in front of itself, steel clashing upon steel as the two blades conflicted harshly. 

A sting of pain shot rapidly through Arashi's arm, weapon still ringing from the hit.

Rema leapt forward, steps quick and agile, sword that might seem to large for his lanky mass slashing to slice the creature's coarsely made leather armor, and pierce its thick hide.

Now blinded by pain and the spell of blizzard Beron had cast upon it, the beast stumbled forward, aiming randomly just before it fell to collide with the ground, dust rising and creating a crater of sorts.

The relieved caravanners let out a series of coughs as the grime entered their throats, Nitaren stepping forward and prodding the now dead monster with the point of her spear.

"Certainly a big 'un…" she bluntly stated, the others nodding a bit in agreement.

Indeed it was large. For the oversized goblin was nearly three times taller than any of them.

Quickly, Beron healed them all, including himself, and once again Arashi shuddered as it repaired her injuries, the rest of the group walking towards an object lying next to their foe.

A key.

Beron was the one to pick the item up, enormous hands brushing a bit of dust from it, and carrying it towards the fortified gate to their left.

Each young person grimaced as its sturdy wood scraped noisily against the stone bricks beneath it, expressions held until the gate halted its motion.

:A Short While Later:

"What's that?"

The group stopped to listen, running water greeting their ears.

"That's not the river… A waterfall, perhaps?" Rema suggested, the others murmuring a few 'maybes'.

"We haven't run into any monsters in awhile…"

There was silence between them as each caravanner pieced things together, grins lighting upon each face as it became clear.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Wow…" Klo breathed, gazing about wide-eyed at their surroundings. 

"It's beautiful…" Arashi whispered as well.

Beams of sunlight reflected across the enchanting pool of water, currents of ripples shivering through its mass due to the white torrents of a waterfall, cascading down the dark stone of a sheer cliff. And on the side of the area opposite to the group, a myrrh tree. Its emerald boughs drooped to the earth, magic visibly flowing through it.

Just as they began to rush towards the relieving sight, they shakily halted, bracing themselves to keep from falling.

"What was that?" came Arashi's nervous whisper.

Silence, and then it came again.

A sound, somewhat similar to thunder, tremor through the ground, emanating from just behind the once beautiful waterfall.

"Our luck _cannot_ be that bad." Klo muttered bitterly as their final enemy from River Belle Path moved from its dwelling.

* * *

**Muah! Heh, sorry this was up so late. But see, tis extra long just like I promised! Erm… well… sort of…**

**xXxAngelicXTearsxXx: Wow, thanks! It's not everyday a writer receives such compliments, and as you can see, I am working on the length. - Were it not for your gracious review, I probably wouldn't have gotten off my butt and finished this. Heh. (See people, reviews really do make a difference!)**

**And by the way, people, please tell if I was too gruesome with the fight scenes! -;; Dewa mata!**


	7. Struggles

Of Dreams and Nightmares

Disclaimer: Erm... well... no...

* * *

Chapter 7: Struggles 

"Our luck cannot be that bad." Klo muttered bitterly as their final enemy from River Belle Path moved from its dwelling.

"Yes it can..." Arashi meekly countered, instinctively taking a few steps backwards as the monstrous crustacean hobbled forward, pace surprisingly quick.

Spores clung to the broad, protective shell layering its form, murky liquid dripping from every crevice and indentation as it came crashing through the waters, showering the caravanners with crystalline drops.

"That's big..." Morok's nervous statement was no more than a high-pitched squeak laced with anxiety.

The beast seemed to hesitate for a long, hushed moment. Abruptly lurching forward, it sent the companions scattering in every direction, each quickly overcoming their surprise and using the new positions to encircle their opponent. Its wit considerably more dim than expected, the fiend bugled a raucous scream, causing six grimaces to surface as it whirled wildly about in confusion, facing each caravanner in turn.

"Be ready to heal us Beron!" Nitaren cried out hoarsely, the first one to rush forward in attack. But as she raised her spear to strike, a heavily armored pincer blocked the offending weapon, sending a young Liltie reeling back. The others hurrying forward to assist their friend, Nitaren spared a fleeting glance up at the claw she had struck. Not so much as a scratch tainted its rough surface.

"We need to find a vulnerable spot!" she called out, her companions nodding in agreement as they advanced upon the monster.

Klo ducked nimbly beneath a claw as it swept menacingly towards her, leaping forward in an attempt to move near what might be called its face, and the unprotected skin beneath it. The Selkie girl's ears were deaf to Rema's muffled cry as he suffered a clip in the side, but she released a choked shriek of her own as she was knocked aside by a pincer as easily as a child might toss a rag doll.

Gasped in vain for a breath that would not come, the Selkie lay motionless, sprawled across the ground, intense pain pulsing in her chest where she had been hit. Her gasps seemed to echo in her ears, battle cries and shouts of her name unheard. Blackness slowly began to close around her, fear gripping her heart like never before as she felt herself slipping into darkness, strength steadily draining as Klo fought still for breath.

A sudden burst of magic shot through her body, targeting each of her numerous wounds and efficiently repairing each. Air was all but thrust into her lungs, and Klo half rose, gasping, and called her immense thanks to Beron. Clumsily getting to her feet, shivers of surprise rushed through her form as she felt the miasma brush against her partially bare back. The Yuke had moved, carrying the chalice with him, closer to their opponent who had leapt to one side and away from them.

With each of her companions save Beron facing and distracting a pincer, Arashi rushed forward. Raising her blade, she sought to strike at the monster's unprotected area beneath its large collection of eyes, and beneath the gaping mouth that screamed furiously at her.

As the she came near enough, the beast's mind must have registered the girl as a threat. But instead of backing away, it advanced, all but throwing itself upon her.

Breath temporarily knocked from her, Arashi held off the mouth of offending teeth with her blade, ignoring the putrid odors as she gasped for breath. Regaining it, she found that she was able to do nothing, pinned against the damp earth. Giving a scowl of frustration, her arms straining to keep its searching jaws away from her, she cried out for assistance

Morok immediately attempted to move to her aid, but was just as soon stopped by the pincer he had been battling. A sudden scream of pain bugled from the creature's jaws, and its form leapt backwards, freeing Arashi. Rising as quickly as was possible, she looked to her right to find Rema, blade tainted with their opponents blood.

Before she was able to utter her thanks, a fresh unit of gruesome cries emitted from the now thrashing monster. Blinded by pain and confusion, it crashed about in the waters, advancing on them one last time.

"Get back!" Nitaren's shout rang clearly as she leapt forward, and dodging a few clumsy pincers, delivered the final blow.

Reeling back, the hideous crustacean staggered a few paces before coming crashing to the earth.

Gentle waves lapped at the monster's body as it lay still, waters slowly calming as a hush fell over the area. The caravanners' gasps as they panted wearily were the only sounds for several moments.

"Gather together..." Beron hoarsely commanded, his companions instantly complying. Each hobbled nearer to the Yuke, who was hurriedly preparing a spell. Each let their eyes slip leisurely shut as they were healed, strength regenerated, lost blood replaced, their skin mended. They moved to follow as Beron jogged across the muddy embankment, sloshing through shallow waters to stand before the myrrh tree.

Five pairs of eyes gazed in awe up at the drooping, emerald boughs. Their amazement intensified as Beron placed the chalice upon the ground, and the tree responded to its presence. Power seeping up through its sturdy trunk, flowing through its branches, sap oozed from the enchanting boughs.

Arashi was not quite sure why, but tears sprung to her eyes, threatening to spill as the lifesaving liquid flooded into the spherical chalice. Perhaps they were tears of relief, perhaps joy, perhaps shock. Too weary to bother with such thoughts, she sunk to her knees. Arashi jumped slightly as she felt a hand gingerly touch her shoulder, and looking up, she saw Klo, the same tears reflecting in her own eyes.

"Let's go..."

* * *

_Darkness. That was all she could see. Closing in around her, stealing breaths that came ragged and strained with fear. She leapt away from it, flinging a hand to her back, grasping frantically for a weapon that wasn't there. Glancing behind her, she saw nothing. Nothing but blackness. But even that was enough to fix her heart with fear. Struggling forward, she felt herself sinking slowly into nothingness. Hands were suddenly reaching for her, clawing at her feet with a vengeance. Her rapid movements now had no effect, and she felt them pulling her backwards, dragging her into the darkness. A scream of sheer terror was ripped from her throat, but no sound came. Her shriek did not pierce the silence, the terrible silence, but something else did. Someone, calling her name gently, beckoning for her to return to the land of the waking as her struggles ceased._

"Klo... Klo... Klo, wake up!" Nitaren's insistent calls and nudges startled the Selkie girl from her dream, and she woke with a start.

"Did you have a nightmare? You're sweating all over..." Looking down at herself, Klo fought that she was drenched in her own sweat, chest heaving in short gasps. And turning her gaze to Nitaren who knelt beside her, she found a warm and understanding smile upon the gruff Liltie's face.

"Come on, we're at the Port." she quietly informed, helping her friend from the caravan where the rest waited for them.

The sky had darkened, stars dotting its navy mass, indicating that it was well into the night. Klo grinned as Morok yawned, a bad tempered scowl adorning his usually cheerful features.

"Come on! I'm tired and we still have to set up camp," he grumbled, starting down the path that lead to the waterfront. His sister gave a short laugh, stumbling after him, the others following. Lazily allowing the sounds of ocean waves gently rolling upon the shores flood her ears, she frowned as Morok eagerly interrupted her moment of peace.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" He shouted, tones excited. His companions, grumbling on about the volume of his voice, came to see whatever had made the Selkie boy so eager.

When they reached him, Morok was crouched inside a large opening in the rock wall beside the path. He was inspecting a small door, just large enough for them to crawl through.

"I-It's a Moogle home!" he exclaimed, suddenly quite cheerful. "We won't have to sleep outside on the ground!" He continued, a laughable grin plastered across his face as Morok reached quickly for the small brass doorknob. But before he could grasp it, the door, which appeared to crafted with a piece of driftwood, swung open a crack.

"I-Is someone there...?" a high pitched voice squeaked in anxiety, an aged moogle peering hesitantly out at them. His gaze flicked from their faces to each weapon they carried, and the little being appeared to brighten considerably, eyes lighting in recognition.

"Caravanners! Oh, how marvelous! Come, come right in, Kupo!" ushering the startled group inside, the moogle gently shut the door behind them and bustled hurriedly to the blazing fireplace featuring his home where a kettle hung and was just beginning to whistle.

"Take a seat, take a seat! Anywhere, anywhere!" he insisted, pulling a few miniature chairs from a table and nudging them to sit.

"It's not often I get visitors, Kupo! Not often at all..." the elderly moogle called over his shoulder as he prepared each a cup of tea. "You may stay the night, yes you may, Kupo. I've plenty of extra blankets, and I'm sure travelers such as yourself would appreciate a sturdy roof over your heads and a warm place to sleep, Kupo." he babbled happily, thrusting tea towards each journeyer in the group.

"Thank you, is there anything we might do for you in return...?" Arashi spoke up warmly, lifting the tiny cup to her lips and taking a ginger sip.

"I wish only for some company and perhaps to hear a few stories." was the Moogle's perky reply as he took a seat, taking a gulp of tea.

The young Clavat girl chuckled softly, allowing her eyes to rove over the Moogle's home. Their feet rested upon old, splintered floorboards that were gently illuminated by flames licking within the fireplace. A staircase spiraled on their right, leading up to a platform serving as a bedroom high above them. She moved her gaze to her companions, settling upon Beron, who was struggling to drink from the teacup, which was dwarfed by his enormous hands.

Morok had already begun to animatedly recall their journey so far to the Moogle, who listened intently with genuine interest and excitement in his eyes. But he was soon interrupted by a sudden tapping at the door, a squeak calling out from behind it.

"Mail service!"

"That must be for you." their host murmured, hopping up and hurrying to the door. As he swung it open, a flash of cream hued fur and purple wings dashed into the room, colliding with a vacant chair and landing in a heap. Quickly recovering, the young Moogle hopped to his feet, wings struggling to push him airborne above their heads. After a few moments of rummaging through the mailbag slung over his back, he triumphantly pulled a mess of letters from the pack. And once he had delivered each letter to its proper owner, he settled upon the floor, sipping at the tea he had been offered and waiting for the caravanners' replies.

Carefully unfolding the delicate parchment, her eyes trailed across the words scrawled across it.

_Dear Arashi,_

_It's very quiet here without you. Lecael misses you very much, and she hasn't said much since you left. I'm sure she'll be fine, but it worries me. Aro wishes you were here as well. He's grown up so well. You wouldn't believe it, but he's been courting Mira, Yolan's daughter. She's a nice girl, honest and hardworking, and they both seem to adore each other. Your father's still away, and from the letters he's been sending, he's not having any luck. They don't know what the problem is, but the fish simply aren't biting. Perhaps something's driven them away... We're starting to run out of money, but I'll find work somewhere, and Aro's already asking around. We hope you're doing alright, send a reply, and if you've found any extra gil, we could really use it._

_-Mother_

Eyes stinging with moisture, she smiled, the expression slightly bitter as a tear nearly slid down her tanned cheek. But glancing about and finding Klo's gaze riveted upon her, Arashi brushed the salty drop away, averting her eyes from the other girl.

"It's getting late, and we'll need to head out early tomorrow morning if we're going to make it to the miasma stream by evening. So... we should get some rest." she quietly suggested, proud she was able to keep the waver from her voice.

The others nodding in silent agreement, they finished their replies and sent the Mail Moogle off with them. Their host fetched the blankets he had promised, and the group settled in front of the now dieing fireplace.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long! School is quite evil and time consuming. The next chapter won't take so long, but I do want to get the other fic I'm working on up. 

xXxAngelicXTearsxXx: Your reviews spoil me! They've really kept me going and inspired me to adjust the plot a bit. ) Thanks!

Please review!


	8. Setbacks

**Of Dreams And Nightmares**

Chapter 8: Set Backs 

"Erm... Arashi? Wake up..." His verdant eyes gazed uncertainly down at the Clavat as he called softly to her. Having been asked to wake the girl, Rema stood inside the Moogle's silent home, frowning nervously at her sprawled form. She lay on her stomach, clutching the clump of a blanket she had been given beneath her head, mouth slightly open and the softest of snores emitting from it. Arashi had stirred only slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Arashi... it's time to go!" he said with a bit more volume and confidence, nudging her shoulder lightly with one booted toe.

Now half awake, Arashi groaned softly, eyebrows furrowing. And as he prodded her further, she reached out with one arm, blindly searching about for something and after a few moments, grasping it. Her sheathed sword, which she had set beside her before she fell asleep.

"Arashi... what are you doing...?" Rema stumbled backwards, hurriedly ducking with cry of surprise as the item was clumsily flung at him. Slowly rising again, he cringed as the weapon loudly met the wooden floor. Or at least, when it would have. Looking behind him, Rema's gaze was met by Morok's own laughing blue lenses.

"Having trouble?" the Selkie drawled with amusement, walking forward, Arashi's sword in hand.

"No!" Rema spat bad temperedly, crossing his arms over his chest and watching with surprise as Morok hefted the girl over his shoulder. Arashi's eyes blinked abruptly open and she let out a cry of surprise. After realizing just where she was, the Clavat girl pounded at a cheerful Morok's back with her fists, shouting for him to let her down.

"Come fair maiden, your carriage awaits!" a grin was plastered across his bright features as he spoke with a mock gallant sweep of his arm. She glared fiercely at the Selkie after she was dumped quite unceremoniously before the waiting caravan, snatching her sword from him and fastening it to her leather belt, which she absently noted was beginning to crack terribly with age. _'I'll have a new one made when we get to Marr's Pass, but hopefully it'll last that long.'_

"Why didn't anyone wake me sooner?" she demanded indignantly, smoothing her pitch tresses and looking to Rema as he grumbled from the side of the path.

"We tried..." The others spoke up then, teasing good-naturedly with a few giggles uttered in between.

"Do you always sleep that sound?"

"Guess we can't count on you as a look-out at night!"

"We could be ambushed and you wouldn't even stir!"

"Don't we need to be going?" her glare startled her companions into silence, and satisfied with their reaction, she walked briskly to their caravan, quickly hopping up and inside of it.

* * *

"How much longer is it gonna be?" Nitaren rolled her eyes at Morok's groans as they walked upon the empty dirt path.

"We've only been on the road for a few hours!" the Liltie shouted in exasperation, tossing the carrot she had been munching on at his head, which he easily caught with a grin.

"People seem to be doing that a lot lately..." he observed, feigning perplexity as he took a generous bite of the vegetable before Rema snatched it from him and stuffed the rest into his own mouth.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Ac'uly 'at wa' 'iare'." he countered in calm, disdainful tones, his words spat around the lump of carrot in his jaws, and once he had swallowed, "You gluttonous barbarian."

Morok was about to reply with a furious retort, but was quickly interrupted as Klo gave him a good smack on the head with the back of her hand. And as he turned angrily on her, the girl's warning scowl silenced him just as soon.

"Hey, do you think she's still mad at us?" Nitaren whispered jokingly, gesturing backwards to the caravan where Arashi had taken refuge since that morning. They all snorted with laughter.

"Hey, Arashi! How're you holdin' up back there?" Morok shouted to her, receiving an apple chucked at his grinning face as a slender hand flashed from the caravan.

"You're right, people have been doing that a lot lately, Morok." Beron said quietly from his place of to their left, smirk visible through his good natured and yet mocking tones.

* * *

"Who are they...?" Nitaren murmured, more to herself than the caravanners beside her.

She spoke of the group of Lilties beside the path a fair distance up ahead. Each wore layer upon layer of dark, finely polished armor. Only the hard eyes of each were visible.

"Greetings, fellow caravanners!" The group gave a start, and Arashi thrust her head from the caravan with a yawn. A particularly burly fellow waved heartily at them, soon beckoning for them to come closer.

"It's good to see a friendly face!" Morok exclaimed when they had stopped beside the other caravan, firmly grasping the Liltie's smaller hand with a grin that was easily returned as the small man slid up the visor on his helmet.

"The same! Care to join us for a meal?" releasing the Selkie's hand, he gestured towards the rest of his caravan, who were sitting scattered about on the ground, all gnawing on various fruits and slabs of meat, while more was cooking over a small fire. They nodded in acknowledgment, some throwing a few sloppy salutes. And each caravanner in the other group bobbed their heads in return while Arashi quickly hopped out of their cart, stumbling closer.

"Well, I never pass up a good spot 'o food!" he chirped eagerly, taking a long stride forward before he was abruptly stopped as both Arashi and Klo grabbed hold of his arms.

"Actually, we need to be going. We hope to reach the miasma stream before nightfall." Arashi kindly explained, a warm smile surfacing. And though the Liltie looked a bit put out, he gave a firm nod of understanding.

"Well, you're always welcomed by Sol Racht and his caravan! Good journeys!"

* * *

Not a word was spoken as they approached the both memorable and terrifying sight. Six pairs of wary eyes focused intently upon the miasma stream, squinting against the rays of sunlight dancing towards them, bathed in an orange hue and now beginning to slip beneath the horizon.

A churning mass of Miasma, writhing madly about the stone path twisting precariously through it. At first glance the fumes might have appeared to be a violet, or perhaps gray shade. Look again and you may catch sight of a sickly olive tone, all the while glimmering with sparks of power. Arashi's eyes darted about at the nearly fluorescent poison, edging closer to Beron who held the chalice as they stepped along the path.

She jumped as she felt his free hand comfortingly brush her shoulder, quickly glancing up at him and offering a false smile.

"I understand how you feel..." the Yuke's low voice went unheard by the others, and Arashi flashed him a nervous smile of thanks, dropping a bit further behind to stand beside Nitaren.

"The stories don't do it justice, huh?" Nitaren's tone was strong and gruff as always, but the flicker of anxiety in her eyes did not go unnoticed.

"You can say that again..." the Clavat's voice wavered slightly as she spoke, and she continued to gaze intently about at the spectacle, boots shuffling and scuffing nervously over the rocky path. And the miasma's power began to take effect.

Each caravanner now had to put more effort into each stride. At first it was merely a gentle tug, but the further they stepped, the stronger the pull became until they were making no progress at all.

"Well this is a minor set back!" Nitaren snapped bad temperedly, her short legs pushed back to their previous spot every time she took a step forward.

"The chalice is fighting it, Nit! We'll have nice little barrier against this nasty stuff in just a little while longer!" Morok's tone was incredibly amiable and cheerful as he too walked in one place.

Arashi, on the other hand, did not feel so optimistic. The miasma was keeping her fixed to one spot as long as she resisted, and much to her growing frustration, she was unable to move to either side.

_'Curse my luck!'_ her mind shouted, beginning to lose her footing to the loose rocks strewn about the path. Her Liltie friend looked back at Arashi in alarm as a yell spouted hoarsely from the Clavat girl's mouth, who had stumbled and was whipped backwards into the hazardous fumes. Her hands scrapped painfully over the path, grasping for anything to slow her rapid pace. And she soon found it, a rock jutting up at the side of the barren road, cutting deep into her palm as she clung frantically to it. Not daring to open her eyes she reached about blindly with her other arm, nothing but rocks greeting her search. Cold fear sunk in as her mind fully registered the situation. Poison air was rapidly filling her lungs, her body doubling over as it shook with choked coughs. Arashi's strength steadily drained, her grasp on the stone slacking and her form inching backwards, feeling as if her mind was sinking into blackness as consciousness was stolen just before a rough hand wrenched her forward by the shoulder.

* * *

"Isn't there anything you can do?" an angry Liltie snarled at Beron, furious that the Yuke was so calm and stoic. She herself was on the verge of a nervous break down, or so the others whispered.

"No, Nitaren, there's nothing I can do. The Cure spell can repair wounds and restore the strength those wounds have taken, but it cannot get rid of poison. And it seems that Arashi breathed in quite a lot. A Clear spell might work if I had the magicite for it, but coincidentally, I don't."

Nitaren's clenched fists trembled with the effort to hold in her temper, and Beron briskly turned his back on her before she had the chance to shout at him any further, kneeling beside Arashi to replace the damp cloth on her feverish forehead with a fresh one. Daylight had long since been replaced with a moonlit sky dotted with faint stars, and the temperature had dropped, hence the large fire they were huddled about. They had donated their blankets to the unconscious Arashi, who Morok protectively sat beside at the moment, expression worried as he looked down at her own furrowed eyebrows.

"Has her fever dropped at all?" Klo murmured, her twin shaking his head slightly in answer.

"That bruise on her shoulder won't help things when she wakes! That's her sword arm..." Nitaren muttered, glaring accusingly across the flames at Rema who merely scowled, easily matching her dark expression.

* * *

**Heh, another long wait. Sorry! But I have been working on my other fics! Erm... sorta... Heh?**

**ChibiTetra: Thanks so much! My updates will be put up sooner from now on.**

**Hey! See the button in the bottom left hand corner that says 'Go'? Press that! Then type in a review and submit it! Please? It's not that hard…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jen: I own it! Muahahahaha!**

**Morok: Erm... Jen? You have to say it.**

**Jen: -shifty eyes- Say what? And where did you materialize from?**

**Morok: The disclaimer, and... _you're _the one that's writing this...**

**Jen: ... I'm not saying it!**

**Morok: You've said it for the past seven chapters, though! Why is it any different this time?**

**Jen: Because it's pointless and stupid and I'm tired of it! -pouts- and stomps foot-**

**Morok: Do you wanna be sued?**

**Jen: Uh… yes!**

**Morok: -glares- Say it!**

**Jen: Fine…**

**Morok: …**

**Jen: …**

**Morok: Well?**

**Jen: -blink- Well what?**

**Morok: I give up…**

**Jen: -sigh- Ok, ok! I don't own Final Fantasy!**

**Morok: -grins- See? That wasn't so hard!**

**Jen: Shut up…**


End file.
